mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elements of Harmony/@comment-68.161.72.157-20120407014120
I wonder what the season 3 opener will be about. I have an idea that I thought of. . . Two mares who 'worshiped' Night Mare Moon and Discord hear that after both being set free, get captured again or turned to normal. Angry that their heros have been defeated, they set out to find and have revenge on the elements of harmony.(Theme song) The two act as new members of Ponyville, to gain the trust of the elements. After a while, they lead them to the Everfree Forest to the remains of the old castle. Then they reveal there plan to them. Automatically, I suppose, the Mane 6 use the elements of Harmony on them. They lay limp on the floor, and they cheer in joy. They leave the castle and head back to ponyville, but the two open there eyes showing they're not defeated yet (To be continued. . .) The next episode opens up to the cast talking about their adventure to Princess Celestia. She acts nervous and quickly tries to dismiss them. They insist to tell her if she knows something, when she sighs and asks them if they remember when Discord changed their personalities. She tells them that the two mares represent the elements of Disharmony, each weilding 3 elements. The mane six say "Huh?" at the same time (Theme song) Twilight questions how she knows this, and Celestia responds by saying she's encountered them in the past. They quickly leave the castle to go to where the old castle lay, only to see a note. Fluttershy reads aloud the message, as she was the first one to spot it. "We shall be back, our little ponys. Don't you think this is over yet! ~ Beautiful Nightmare and Twisted Dream" They return home once more, to only make Spike send the note to Princess Celestia. The camera motions towards the window, to show the sun setting to night. They say it's late and return to bed, and the camera follows Fluttershy to her home. Two dark shadows appear as she's sleeping, for Fluttershy to wake up and scream as she gets kidnapped. (Comercial break) The screen returns to the ponies returning to the old castle, wearing their neckalaces and tiara. Twilight says for the two to come out, and Rainbow Dash says "Yea, show yourselves!" Twisted's disembodied voice says "Alright, we'll come out." as the two mares teleport in (Twisted is a Unicorn) with a shadow of Fluttershy appearing in the backround, the ponies not knowing. They all say they're ready to battle. Nightmare says "Alright, let's just get our 'secret weapon.' " Only for Fluttershy to come out like she was turned cruel by Discord. Twilight says she couldn't fight Fluttershy, and surrenders while everyone's saying things like "No!" and "What??" Twilight says that they wouldn't fight a friend, and steps towards the evil mares. Her crown turns black, and she throws it off to go stand next to Fluttershy. Applejack has a flashback about what Twilight said about the spark that creates the 6th element, and quickly tells the others to do what they did to deafeat Nightmare moon. They try to use the elements, but Fluttershy laughs saying they couldn't do it without her, her being an element. They try again, seeing Fluttershy's neckalace glow. Fluttershy exclaims "How is this possible??" and turns to normal, in a big flash, appearing next to her friends. "Come on. . . come ON!" Rainbow mumbles. "You foals don't know anything, you'll fail like Celestia did with those elements. That worthless little princess. . ." Twisted says, ending with her and Nightmare laughing. Sparks come from Twilight's crown, turning into its regular form. Twilight slowly gets drawn towards her friends, along with her crown as well. Soon, the elements work and the two get defeated. They groan, and Twilight teleports them to Princess Celestia with a note that says "Better keep them locked up, they're trouble!~Twilight". Twilight says that they did a great job, along with other cheerful stuff. They all highfive and laugh, the screen fading to black. What do ya think? It isn't much. . . but it's an Idea.